


Altruism (An Act of Good Will)

by Yobotica



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yobotica/pseuds/Yobotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first hour of Desmond's very first shift at the kissing booth, he thought it was pretty neat and maybe he'd consider doing this again in the future. The next three hours after that were kind of downhill, because kissing people one after another, even for a good cause, got kind of old.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Rebecca buys Shaun a kiss at the booth Desmond's working. Well, she <i>tries</i> to, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altruism (An Act of Good Will)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those 'Imagine your OTP' lists, but no specific prompt. I have never worked at a kissing booth, have never even _seen_ one in real life, even.
> 
> Basically, just a silly little thing because I can. :3

For the first hour of Desmond's very first shift at the kissing booth, he thought it was pretty neat and maybe he'd consider doing this again in the future. The next three hours after that were kind of downhill, because kissing people one after another, even for a good cause, got kind of old. It was a long constant chain of kisses, wipes, chapstick and bottled water - Desmond, as an equal-opportunity kisser, hadn't had his line empty yet. Despite how sore he was (and honestly, he loved kissing; before this, he'd never have thought he could tire of it!), he didn't regret it all.

Going into his fourth hour, he heard a sharp, masculine voice in a distinct accent somewhere down the line - he couldn't say why, but something about it stood out. "Rebecca, this is ridiculous," the guy was saying. Desmond was between kisses, taking a quick drink to the appreciation of his latest customer, a 30-something woman who slipped ten dollars into his money jar with a sly grin. He kissed as she wished, kept any tongue action pretty shallow, but he wasn't really giving her his full attention.

"It's humiliating," the voice continued, presumably in response to someone else in line with him. "Debasing. Ridiculous. I don't have to participate, you know."

Through the next few customers, Desmond listened to him rant and complain, picked out his female companion and heard her snark back at him - but for all his complaints, his angry mystery guy hadn't stalked out of his line yet. And when he finally saw who the angry mystery guy was, Desmond was actually kind of happy he hadn't skipped out - the guy had that nerdy hipster chic down: thick rimmed glasses, sweater over button-up shirt, well-fitting slacks... Desmond couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips.

Angry Hipster Nerd looked him up and down and sighed as if Desmond's very existence was an affront to his entire being. "Rebecca, I'm not doing this," he said flatly. "There are better ways to spend fifty dollars."

But Rebecca smirked at him and slid the money in the jar. "Sure there are, but none of those have you making out with a hot dude, so hop to it!," she ordered, and Desmond laughed. 

"What, exactly, is your problem?," Desmond asked Angry Hipster Nerd, cocking his head to the side.

The man took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "There are a lot of problems with this. We could put the fifty dollars in any of the bucket walkers and be done with this. None of this...," at this point, the man's hand waved at the booth, and presumably Desmond himself, "is necessary."

"Hey now, the money's in my jar. I gotta kiss someone, so...," Desmond trailed off and waggled his brows at Rebecca, who just grinned at him. 

"Yeah, well, I'm buying kisses for Shaun here," she gestured at Angry Hipster Nerd, so Desmond figured he'd start using his name. 

"So, what's the objection?," Desmond asked. "Because if you're worried about your money's worth, well... I can't give you that right here at the booth, but my shift's over in forty, so meet me by the entrance and I'll make it up to you then," he suggested, because hell, if Shaun would let him, Desmond would _definitely_ follow through. "I've gotta make sure my customers are satisfied," he continued, and winked at Shaun.

"Do you make that offer to every customer? That's practically prostitution!," Shaun protested, but his ears and cheeks went a little pink - and Desmond noticed not once did he declare Desmond unattractive, or even that he wasn't even interested in guys.

"Mmm, no, just the special ones," Desmond replied easily, giving Shaun another deliberate once-over, and Shaun huffed and dropped his gaze. Desmond looked to Rebecca. "Don't let him run away," he told her.

Rebecca's grin widened. "We'll be there," she promised at the same time Shaun protested, "I am right here, you know!"

Rebecca dragged him off, though, and Shaun's protests continued.

"Rebecca, no, we're not staying. I'm not sticking around to meet up with an admitted man-whore! Rebecca!" Rebecca's laugh was the last thing he heard of them before the crowd obscured everything. Desmond turned to his latest customer with the smile still stretched so wide it almost hurt.


End file.
